pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dwarf Red Bulborb
Despite what Olimar's notes in Pikmin 2 say here is a screenshot from the enemy reel at the end of Pikmin 1, it cleary says the Dwarf Bulborb is not the same species as the spotty bulborb. Discordance 03:12, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, you'd think that Omilar would mention something about already discovering that in Pikmin 2, but then again Omilar says that recent research has revealed that they are actually Breadbugs- and Omilar left barely after he got back, right? So there might not be a glitch about that.Pikdude 19:15, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think it means that he now knows the Dwarf's family, which he didn't in Pikmin 1.-- :::Yeah, at the end of 1, he knew they were a different species, it wasn't until 2 that he found out what the species was. ferailo9 00:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder why The dworf bulborbs don't screem when their agetated in pikmin2.Nin10dude :My guess is either that there was a miscommunication between the programmers and the writers, or that it was decided that Dwarf Red Bulborbs were a separate species after their behavior had been programmed and nobody wanted to bother backtracking and ripping that behavior out. Hmm... sounds reasonable. I think I agree with you on that one. Nin10dude Vanilla Breadbug: The truth has been revealed! Hey-o, it's me again! I have the Pikmin Guide with me, and in the Field Guide it appoints the "Common Breadbug" with the Technical Name, "Vanilla Breadbug". It seems that all along the Common Breadbug and Vanilla Breadbug were one and the same. (By the way, ALL the creatures had "Technical Names". To name a few, "White-Headed Snagret", "Arachnorb", "Grizzly Grub-Dog". I assume you're all smart enough to know what creatures THOSE belong to.) ---So sayeth LE the Creator. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/7/7b/LE.gif 22:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :That's great but, why bring it up here? And your sig is large and err... needs shrinking. ::Olimar's notes for the Dwarf Red Bulborb are the only place the Vanilla Breadbug is mentioned. Anyway, wow. Y'know, it's funny, at first I actually thought "vanilla breadbug" was in fact used to refer to Breadbugs, since it's kind of the only point of reference for the Breadbug family we have besides the other Dwarf Bulborbs, but I convinced myself that wasn't the case. o_o So yeah, okay. Redirect it then? :::Done ::::...I meant redirect Vanilla Breadbug to Breadbug. Ah, yes, sorry 'bout that. I'll get to resizing it later; for now, it's off the sig. ;P ---So sayeth LE the Creator. 20:35, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :0_o Muh bad... Hmmm... Ya know, I COULD make a list somewhere on this Wiki consisting of all the "Technical Names" given to the Pikmin 1 creatures... Should I? If so, where? ---So sayeth LE the Creator. 17:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Yes you should it would be awesome. Could be an article explaining what they are. Why aren't these in the species articles? ChozoBoy 22:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe nobody that has the guide has actually thought of offering here before me. =/ And I'd be willing to do it myself, but I'm not quite sure how. I'm relatively new here, after all. -So sayeth LE the Creator. 23:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :I can show you how to make a table... :Wait, what is this for exactly? ::Technical Names of Enemies/ Pikmin/ (Maybe) Plants ::Well, they'd go on the enemy infoboxes, wouldn't they? :::*Shrug* ::::Yeah, that sounds about right. -So sayeth LE the Creator. 01:46, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::What are these technical names again? ::::::"Vanilla Breadbug" and others... :::::::No, I mean, what exactly is a technical name? ::::::Maybe scientific names? :::::::Basically. -So sayeth LE the Creator. 21:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::No it is a more precise classification, like butterfly = (More discriptively) Monarch Butterfly... Yes? :::::Crystal, that would just be its common name, which articles are already named after. Also, we already have the scientific names in the infobox; if you're talking about a literal translation of those names, it's been suggested before, and besides that, I'm fairly certain that the Breadbug's scientific name doesn't translate to "Vanilla Breadbug." It seems more like just an alternate name, which is mentioned now. ::::Ah, I see... :::I thought he meant for Pikmin 1 enemies, since we don't have theirs. :Well, here's what it says in the guide: "When Captain Olimar returned to his home planet, he related stories of the wondrous and exotic creatures he encountered during his stay on the unknown world. Since then, the zoologists have used Olimar's detailed notes as the basis for their studies of the alien life-forms. The following are excerpts from their findings. The common names are those given to the wildlife by Captain Olimar, while all other technical information comes from the scientists' research..." :Furthermore, here is a list of the "technical names". :Armored Cannon Beetle: Greater Lithopod :Beady Long Legs: Arachnorb :Breadbug: Vanilla Breadbug :Burrowing Snagret: White-Headed Snagret :Emperor Bulblax: Emperor Grub-Dog :Fiery Blowhog: Porciferno :Goolix: Greater Water Slime :Honeywisp: Nectar Spectre :Iridescent Flint Beetle: Steeliprax :Mamuta: The Great Protector (God of All Pikmin) :Pearly Clamclamp: Ploister :Puffstool: Red Sporovid :Puffy Blowhog: Flotaswine :Sheargrub: Mandiblard :Shearwig: Flying Mandiblard :Smoky Progg: Piku-Lord (Lord of Pikmin) :Spotty Bulbear: Grizzly Grub-Dog :Spotty Bulborb: Greater Grub-Dog :Swooping Snitchbug: Scarpanid :Water Dumple: Whiskered Water Dumple :Wogpole/Wollywogs: Amphituber ::Hope this helps! -So sayeth LE the Creator. 01:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well jee, that explains where the idea that Mamuta and Progg mean God of Pikmin and Lord of Pikmin respectively. Exactly what context was the phrase "technical name" used in? ::::I'm guessing we will keep the pages as Olimar's names for the creatures? :::::Well, we're definitely not changing the names, since those are what they're called in the games. I'd like to hear exactly what this guide said about these names though. I thought I just answered that... The paragraph I typed above was the intro to the Field Guide section of the book... -So sayeth LE the Creator. 20:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Just one question. What's the Dwarf Bulbear's technical name? Portal-Kombat Oddly, the Dwarves' are the same as the big ones'. -So sayeth LE the Creator. 22:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :@JJ: OK @LE: Meh >.> :But, can we trust Prima? They write crap/make mistakes alot... Don't trust them, half of the things in their guides are mistakes and/or not true. - Hey, I don't trust Prima either. But I must remind you that this is NOT Prima, this is the OFFICIAL Nintendo Power Guide. AND most info in the book's Field Guide was carried over into the Piklopedia in Pikmin 2, sometimes word-for-word (in the Swooping Snitchbug's case, for instance)! -So sayeth LE the Creator. 01:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I didn't think that was a direct quote, since you separated it from the quote above. Also, a lot of those are the creatures' family names, while others aren't, so...it hard to tell exactly what's meant by "technical name," which is why I was wondering exactly what context "technical name" was used in. ::@PE: That is what I had JUST said before you said it. ::Anyway, I'm kinda iffy, could you possibly scan the page? PikminExpert that purple pellet is awesome. If only purples and whites had onions... Portal-Kombat Thanks PK. If they don't have purple and white onoins in Pikmin 3 I will be soooo mad! - I do trust the Nintendo Power Guide. - :Still, I. Want. A. Scan. ... ::Sadly, I do not own a scanner. :( At any rate, these are alternative names more than anything else. -So sayeth LE the Creator. 14:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Can you take a pic, even with a cell phone and upload it? Seriously though LE, what context is the term "technical name" used in? Is it in a full sentence, or is it just like "technical name: Vanilla Breadbug," or something like that? Also, this guide you've got, does it have the scientific names of the Pikmin? :LE you need to type EXACTLY what is on the page. ::Both, really, Jimbo. I thought I made that clear when I typed the Field Guide intro paragraph up there, sorry. Oh, and no, it doesn't list technical/scientific names for the Pikmin, only the enemies. I'll see what I can do about the scanning thing eventually, Crystal Lucario, but, for now, I'm still rather busy with other things. It's probably not critical information, but since it's a Wiki of everything Pikmin-related, I figured I might as well share my knowledge. =) :::P.S. By the way, I DID type exactly what was on the page. I'll go ahead and type it again: "When Captain Olimar returned to his home planet, he related stories of the wondrous and exotic creatures he encountered during his stay on the unknown world. Since then, the zoologists have used Olimar's detailed notes as the basis for their studies of the alien life-forms. The following are excerpts from their findings. The common names are those given to the wildlife by Captain Olimar, while all other technical information comes from the scientists' research." -So sayeth LE the Creator. 21:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well,That is good enough for me. ::::That says nothing about "technical names" though. "Technical information" has nothing to do with the names. :::::It has entries on all the enemies, and the information always lists the technical name next to "Technical Name:". -So sayeth LE the Creator. 01:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::THAT'S what I was wondering. You said both. >_< :::::::Someone add to the template... ::::::::Er, I don't think so. I'm still not sure exactly what Nintendo meant with these technical names. Some of these names are the creatures' family names, but some of them aren't. Before Pikmin 2 gave us families, I might have said yeah, but now that makes it seem kind of random. ::::::::Ah, yes... That's Looks so Realistic! the Bulborb looks like a Red Bulborb, Only More Virtual! Can that first dwarf red bulborb you fight in pikmin 2 kill any pikmin? I would guess no but I dont want to restart a file just to see.MRPANTS 08:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No. Question! When a bulbmin was still a bulborb was it a Spotty bulborb or a dwarf red bulborb?